Let me go
by pepsilover20
Summary: Read and review :) Harley is officially done with the joker. She misses her old life, and wants to turn a new leaf. For good. She meets a guy who is a better man than the joker. He finds out and isn't happy. But the joker has met his match finally, and doesn't realize it. What will happen? I don't own anything of Harley. Or the joker. R&R
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Greetings! This my first ever Harley Quinn/The Joker fan fic. I just adore Harley Quinn. :) Hope you all like it.

 _I'm breaking free from these memories, gotta let it go. Just let it go._

 _"_ But-but puddin'...Can we just have a calm night?". Harley asked nervously.

The joker just grinned at her. "No! We can't! Get over here! **NOW!".** He snapped.

Harley was shaking with fear. She normally wouldn't mind being hit. Because she always felt like deep down inside, he never really meant it. He was only angry. And stressed. And needed some kind of relief. The joker would always make up for it, the next day. Send Harley her favorite chocolates. Send her, her favorite flowers.

But this time. She had a feeling it'd be different than usual. The joker almost killed her numerous times. Threw her out of a window. Through her out his house. Dragged her by her hair, while covering her mouth, to prevent the neighbors from hearing her scream for help. Harleen Quinnzel was _never_ this evil. Or this bad. Harleen Quinnzel was always quiet. Not a lot of friends. Very few friends to be exact. But a very loyal friend when needed.

Harleen Quinnzel _was_ a psychiatrist. She _was_ on a gymnastics scholarship. Now...

She's a Hench woman for clown face. Preparing the necessities to take down Batman. And vent to poison ivy at times. Hell, Harley, became ivy's partner in crime.

But when the joker wasn't around, or too busy for her, she always fantasized about going back to her old life. Harley put up with the abuse. She **chose** to stay with the joker when she could, leave him. And that's what Haley wants to do.

She couldn't take the slaps anymore. or anything that he would do to her. After years of committing crimes and causing chaos to Gotham City, Harley wants a change.

The joker had tied her up to the bed. Her ass was in the air. he grabbed a belt. A switch. A huge tree branch. And whipped her mercilessly. She couldn't help but cry silently into the pillows. She felt the marks and burns on her back.

"YOU FUCKING bat-shit crazy bitch! You cost me my job at taking down Batman!". He hurt her again. Over and over. As hard as he could. He untied her. "Go take a shower. You look like a filthy whore". He snarled.

She nodded and did as she was told.

 _"He's no good for you, Harls. It's only a matter of time before he actually does kill you. I care about you. I just don't want it to be too late". Batman said._

 _"Why do you care?!". Harley snapped at him._

 _"Because..Though I want to take you and your jerk off boyfriend down...I want you to find yourself a good man. I knew who you were before you became someone he manipulated and uses. I want to see_ ** _her back again"._**

" _We all have a choice, Harley. I hope you choose the right one. You're better off without him. You can't get nowhere in life with a freak like that. And I'll protect you from him". Ivy said._

While in the shower she thought about what everyone said to her. "They're right". Harley told herself.

Harley changed her clothes and looked for her puddin'. She saw no sign of him. She sighed sadly and took advantage of the time before he came back.

Harley packed up her belongings and before she could leave, the joker carefully walked into the house. Her saw her packing and glared at her coldly. "Where do you think you going?". He asks.

She looked at him terrified. "N-no where, Mistah J! Just...just...you know...s-pring c-cleaning". She smiled at him nervously.

He walked into the room and put his hands around her throat. "I caught you lying, you little slut! You ain't never leaving me! GOT IT?!". She was gasping for air trying to take his hands off. He let go of her. "I love you too much to get away from me". He said smiling at her. He kissed and tried to make love to her. But she refused. "Mistah J. Not tonight. I'm tired". She frowned.

"I don't give a fuck if you're dying! Give me sex! NOW!". He screamed.

She jumped and slowly took her clothes off.

"FASTER! Hurry up, before i do it myself!". He yelled.

"I-I'm t-trying!". She said still scared.

"Are you yelling at me?". The joker asked curiously. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"No..."

"Cause I think you are".

"H-honest. I-I w-wasn't y-yelling at y-you, puddin'". She pleaded with him.

"I still think you was". He put Harley over his shoulder. He sat her down and tied her up with ropes and duct tape. He started to electrocute her. "M-Mistah J, s-stop! Y-your killing m-me, p-puddin'!". She sobbed.

He untied her and just stared at her. "Oh, pooh..."He cooed at her and touched her burnt hair. And burnt up skin. "I want you out". He said feeling no emotion to what he's done to her.

"W-what?". She asked.

"I'm done with you!". He got her suitcase and threw it at her with another suit case that almost hit her on the head.

Harley got up slowly. "No...I-I'm done...w-with **you!".** She yelled.

"Good! Go!". He shouted and slammed the door to his office.

She walked and walked, until she saw found a decent looking sidewalk for her to sleep on. She laid down on both of her suitcases and tried to get some rest.

A guy just stared at her blankly. he could see what another guy has done to her. He swore to himself, when he finds the son-of-a bitch, he's going to hurt him. "Excuse me, dear. What's your name?". He asked politely yet still worried.

"H-harley. Why?". She sniffled.

"I have a place for you to crash if you'd like".

"I-I don't even kn-know you. I don't need your stupid h-help!". She argued and whimpered.

"I know. But any man who does this to a lady, and a pretty one included, is a bastard in my book. Let me take care of you". he said softly.

"Is it safe?". She asked.

"Yes. Absolutely".

"Even away from Mistah J".

"I don't know who this Mistah J is, but he won't be able to hurt you".

"He's now my ex-boyfriend". She said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm guessing that he did this to you?". The guy asked.

"Yeah". She whispered.

"Come on, Harley. let's get you out of this dirty side walk and into a comfortable place".

He carried her bridal style. He put her suit cases in the car and drove to his place.

A/n: Can you guess who this mystery guy is? What do you think thus far?


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: How do you guys feel about the, 'Suicide Squad' trailer? I think it looks epic!

"This is your place?". Harley asked.

"Yes, mam". He said.

"It's really beautiful!". Harley cooed.

"Thank you". He said politely. "Are you hungry?". He asked.

"I'm starving". They both heard her stomach growl.

"I'll ask my butler to cook us something. What are you in the mood for?".

'Hmm'. Harley thought to herself. "Spaghetti and...Chicken Parmesan". She give a slight smile to him and the thought of food.

"Great choice! You can walk around the house if you like. Or get some rest. Whatever you want". He says.

"Can I help cook?". Harley asks.

"Sure. Follow me".

They go into the kitchen to see Alfred. "Hello, Alfred". He says.

"Hello, . Who's this young lady?". He asks nicely.

"Alfred, this is Harley. Harley, meet Alfred". He says.

"Nice to meet you". She gave him a small smile.

"You too, Harley". He says still feeling uneasy about her. "What can I do for you?". Alfred asks.

"Me and Harley are hungry. And she wants to help you cook".

Harley told Alfred what she wanted for dinner and they started to cook together. "Alright, I'll leave you both to it. I'm going to take a shower". Brice says.

After Bruce left, Alfred looked at Harley strangely.

"What?". Harley says.

"Harley, I'm not sure why your here. But...Aren't you supposed to be with that-What happened to your face?". He asks.

"Mistah J.". Harley's eyes started to water from the memories.

"The joker?". He whispers.

Harley nods.

"Oh, dear. I'm so sorry! I should have never-I'm sorry". Alfred said quickly feeling guilty.

"It's okay. I left him". She says.

"Good. You should have never take abuse from any man".

"I know I was evil. But I'm never going back to that life. It was horrible, Alfred. I thought I could change Mistah J. Not become his..." Harley wiped her eyes.

"Oh, don't worry. I believe you".

Alfred and Harley set up the table. Bruce got out of the shower and watched the news for a little while.

 **The joker has been seen or heard from. But he did leave this message on the side of a wall, in an abandoned building.** _Your ass is mine, bats. Reveal who you are or the ones you have left...Will suffer painfully beyond the capacity of your imagination._ **This is Tom Gardner. Fox 12 news.**

Bruce couldn't help but think about Harley. He also will never give in to that crazy clown. He rolled his eyes and turned off the TV.

He walked into the dinning room table.

"Wow! It looks really good". Bruce said smiling slightly.

They all sat at the table and ate in silence.

Harley got ready for bed, in his guest room. "Here is your room. Sleep well, Harley". He says.

"Thanks. Wait! I never got your name". She says.

"Bruce. Bruce Wayne". He smiles at her.

"I know you need your rest but can you...you know...Stay with me?". She asks.

"Of course. After what you went through tonight. I'd be glad to keep you company". He laid down next to her. Harley. "I really am happy you're making a great effort to turn your life around".

"Thank you".

She gently put her head on his shoulder. "I thought he loved me. I guess I was the fool and got caught up on him, unfortunately". She frowned. Harley wiped a tear from her eye.

"You left, and that's all you need to do. You have me. And Alfred".

"Not to mention my friend, Red".

"Ivy?". He asked.

"How'd you know?".

"Wild guess". He said.

"I gotta go job hunting". She said.

"I can get you a job at Bruce enterprise. A secretary position. A little bit of data entry. And a great salary".

"Really?!". Harley beamed.

"Absolutely". He said.

She smiled at him.

'There's that smile. Just like the way she was, before the joker'. Bruce thought.

Within minutes Harley fell asleep. He put the blanket on her and went to his room.

Harley rode with Bruce in his car. They entered the building and went up to the 30th floor.

"Okay, Harley. Here is your office. Your computer. Fax machine. phone printer. Coffee machine is over there. We have a few vending machines too for soda and snacks".

"Thank you so much, Bruce-y!". She hugged him.

Bruce hugged her back. "Bruce-y, huh?". He said teasing her.

Harley playfully rolled her eyes. "What was I thinking?". She asked. She cleared her throat and changed her voice to the cookie monster. "Thank you, Mister Wayne".

Bruce laughed and so did Harley. "I got you to laugh, huh? That's must be a first!". Harley teased Bruce back.

"Oh...Go to work". He said chuckling.

'Woweyyy. Bruce is a very pretty man. He really is a great guy. But so was Mistah J and-NO! Bruce is NOTHING like Mistah J'. Harley thought.

When Harley was done doing paper work, she took her break. She looked out at New york City from where she was sitting. When she looked down she saw a man in a purple suit. With white face paint. Red on his lips. And green hair. With metal teeth. She saw his reflection through the window. He looked at her and grinned. she gasped feeling scared to see Bruce.

"Sorry, Harley. I didn't mean to scare you". He said.

"It's okay. Whaddup?". She asked.

Bruce looked at her with a weird look on his face. "Whaddup?". He said look at her questionably. 'Never heard of that before'. He thought'.

"All the cool kids say that". Harley shrugged.

Bruce laughed. "I'll tell you whaddup, Harley. A friend is here to see you, Harley". He said.

"Oh, WHO?". She yelled getting excited.

"She's right behind me". Bruce moved out of the way and Red saw Harley.

"RED!". Harley beamed happily.

"Hey, harls!". Red said. She jogged and hugged her best friend. "Bruce told me everything. I'm glad your done with all that stuff with the joker".

"I know. Me too".

"Well, it looks like we have a nice reunion here". The man smirked.

Harley wasn't seeing things after all. **_HE_** was really in front of her.

"Hey, doll face".

Red couldn't believe who saw sees. Bruce looked at him angrily. And Harley started to whimper.

A/n: What do you think so far?

-Bruce turns to me. "I like it. It's very nice".

Me: Why, thank you! *Groans*

Harley: I LOVE IT!

-Harley wraps her arms around me and jumps on my lap.

-I smile and hug her tightly.

me: I'm glad you love it, sweetheart.

-The joker looks at me.

The Joker: Why do I get a tiny appearance thus far?

Me: For now, you do.

The joker: But I don't want that!

Me: Well, too bad!

The joker: You know what?.

Me: What?!.

The joker: If you don't give me back my Harley...Oh, I'm not gonna kill ya. I'm just gonna hurt you. Really...Really...Bad.

-The joker gives me an evil smile.

Me: I want you to get a tattoo of my shoe. So you'll have a lifetime reminder of badly I'm gonna kick your ass!

-My face hardens as I give him a stern look.

-The joker stays quit.

Me: I thought so.


	3. Chapter 3

_And Harley started to whimper_

"Angel". The joker smiled. He gently touched her face.

"What are you doing here?". Bruce gritted through his teeth.

"Talking, Bruce. Didn't your parents teach you, not to interfere with an adult conversation? Hehehe". The joker grinned. "Harley, come to daddy. Come on".

Harley shook her head. "No". She said in a low tone voice.

The joker smile and looked at the ground. He put his hands on Harley's arms and shoulders. She watched his hands carefully. "Harley...you are my property. So get your butt over here, before I **break** every bone in your body!".

She shook her head again.

He cupped her face with his fingers. The joker sighed angrily. "DO IT!". He screamed. He yanked on her hair and she let out a short scream.

Harley spit on his face. The joker wiped the spit off his face and before he could hit her, Bruce grabbed the joker, and pinned him against the wall. "Don't touch her!". He yelled.

"Hahaha. Let's play a game, Bruce. I spy with my little eye...My Harley is fucking the rich guy. Hehehe".

Bruce couldn't help himself. He punched the joker in his stomach.

"Oof!". The joker groaned. "Haha. How is he, doll face? Big? small? How bout unsatisfying?". He provokes Bruce and Harley.

Bruce let go of him. "Harley...You'll go back to me. You know you will. And I know it too. Once you go joker...You'll never leave. And there is... **No. Way.** **Out** ".He snarled.

"I'm not returning. We're done for". Harley seeing feeling confident.

"Really? Is that what you think? Hehe".

"I think you should leave".

"I'm not going nowhere, unless my property is leaving with me!".

"I'm not your property, Mistah J. Those days are over".

"Keep thinking that". The joker smiled and walked away from her.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked.

"Thanks for standing up for me". Harley smiled.

"He's not gonna hurt you, as long as I'm around, Harls. I promise". He put his arm around her.

"And Batman?". She asked.

"He'll protect you too". Bruce said.

Oh, Bruce! Your so...Nice. And perfect!". Harley hugged him.

Bruce chuckled.

*The next morning*

Harley fixed her hair in the mirror and did a loud burp.

"Ew, Harls! Your so nasty!". Red said giving Harley a dirty look.

"You like that, baby?". Harley asked as she giggled and she winked at her best friend.

Red couldn't help but smile.

Harley organized a lot of Bruce's things and handled when he has meetings scheduled. Bruce came back from a meeting and saw Harley on her phone. "Hey". He said politely.

"I was working I swear!". She shrieked as she put her hands up defensively.

"Do you want to get food with me?". He asks as he smiled at her.

"Sure!".


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Don't forget to review, the more reviews the more I'll update new chapters. I promise, the next chapter will be longer! Keep reviewing. :) x


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Can't wait to take a day off tomorrow , fiancé hanging out wit her friends , so I can do ma own thing :)Cook my favorite meal. And watch movies.

*Flashback *

"Dr. Collison, I want the task of...J. I really think I can see where he's at. And why he is, the way he is".

"Are you sure, Ms. Quinzell? I admire your bravery. I don't want you getting caught in any feelings. You have to see where his mind is at. Observe his behavior".

"I know I can do this! I believe I'm the best for the job. Please , Dr. Collison !" She begged.

"Okay. But keep your eyes and ears open. He's...very much out there. Good luck, ". Dr. Collison says giving Harleen a warning .

She nodded and went to work. She opened the door to the room and sat down next to him. "Good afternoon". She said nicely.

"Who are you?". He asks.

"I'm your psychiatrist. I'm Dr. Quinzell".

"Dr. Quinzell. You have a first name?". He asks.

"Harleen".

"Harleen. That's a very pretty name. Can I call you, Harley?". He asks as he smiles slightly at her.

She blushed. And smiled at him. "Thank you. Now let's get started. What's your name?". She asks him.

"J. Call me...Mister J".

"Alright. Tell me about yourself. And please , don't hold back". She held a pen and a notepad in her hands. She sat straight with one leg over another. She fixed her glasses and waited for him to speak.

"I didn't have a good-splendid child hood. My father , he got abusive with me. The littlest questions...The littlest things set him off". He laid still.

"How so?". She asked.

"When I'd need help with my homework...Or when I'd get an answer wrong...He'd hit me with a whip. And bleed my body with a wired bat. His way of discipline was, to lay down a bunch of broken glass and thumb tacks , he'd pick me up and slam me on top that stuff. He'd break a few of my fingers. Hell, he even took out my teeth. He'd tie me down and just...do very unspeakable things to my mom, in front of me. He told me if I want to be a man, to stop him from hurting my mother. And I never could. Because he'd cut my toes off, with a chainsaw". His eyes started to water.

She wiped a few tears from her eyes. "I'm truly sorry for what you went through, J. Continue".

"The kids in school were mean to me. They called me a freak. Weirdo. Even said I'm a scary vampire, in a kid's body".

"School is always tough for any girl or boy. Kids are cruel, and don't know any better".

"Easier said than understood.

She wrote a few notes on her notepad. "Any relationships?".

"Two. One girl named, Michelle. She cheated on me. And another girl named, Megan. I worked a lot and couldn't make the time for her".

"Huh. How was your relationship with your mom?".

"It used to be great. But as I got older , she became a drug adddict. And a sex addicted. Shades like my father. She used him for money. And he threw her out the house, when she back talked him. He's told her, if she leaves, he'll no longer live ever again. When I threatened to move out. Or call the police...He put my shoulder out of my socket. And broke my nose. He even almost paralyzed me from the neck down".

She gasped out of sadness and shock. "Oh, Puddin'..." She gently stroked his hair. "If you need to cry; Then cry. You can cry on my shoulder. I'll protect you from the horrible memories". She got up and hugged him. He hugged her back as she put her head on his chest. They felt each other's heartbeats rhythm at the same time.

"Harley, darling. Never let me go. I LOVE your embrace!".

She blushed. "I won't".

"Where are you taking him?!". She yelled to Dr. Collison.

"To the assylum! This man is a lunatic!". He shouted.

"NO! D-don't take him from me!". She shouted as she followed Dr. Collison and the two guards.

"MS. Quinzell! He is bad news-"

She grabbed the tazor and tazored her boss. And the two guards. She ran as fast as she could, taking Mister J out of the room, after she took one of the guards' ID access card. "Harley?!". He smiled.

"Puddin'! I missed you! I can't stand not being in your arms!". She sobbed.

"Oh, Harley!". He beamed. "My sweet little crumpet. You clever beauty!". He hugged her.

"Let's get out of here!". She said.

*End of the flash back*

"And that's what happened". Harley frowned after taking a sip of Pepsi.

"I know this is personal. But have you..."

"No! I want to wait til marriage".

"I really think your swell. He manipulated you. Played with your head. Your a beautiful woman, Harleen. I know it's really early for us, but...I'd like a chance to show you what real love is. Whenever you're ready". Bruce smiled genuinely at her.

She smiled at him. "Play your cards right. And you'll get brownie points". She winked at Bruce.

"Just don't be an enigma tease like Eddy Curry!".

"Naw. More like Andrea Bargnani!.

Bruce laughed.

"I have to call Red, she'll worry if I don't check in".


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you need, Joker?". The man asks.

"Help. Help to bring down Batman. And to get Harley back".

"My, oh, my...Such a pretty face. So out of line, in your arms should be her place. I'll help". The Riddler says.

The joker smiled. "Perfect!".

Harley saw Bruce fixing the newspaper he was reading.

"Hey, Bruce!". She said smiling.

Bruce smiled warmly. "Hey, Harley. Coffee? hot chocolate?". He asks.

"Bruce-y, catch me!". She ran and leaped into his arms as she jumped.

He caught her as they slipped and fell off the desk.

"My head!". She pouted.

"Ow". He said.

"Sorry, Bruce".

"It's okay, Harley".

He looked deep into Harley's eyes and they both leaned in. He gently kissed her as she kissed Bruce.

"Mmm". She moaned softly.

"Harley..." He breathed out softly.

The phone rang on Harley's desk. She went on her knees and answered the phone. "Wayne enterprises, how may I help you?".

"Harley, Harley, Harley. So clever. So unique. So witty and cute. Come on over to Mistah J's, he has a surprise for you. Key under the mat, an apology to the heart. Only Mistah J, can love you from the start, and re-unite the interest of spark".

She hung up immediately.

"Who was that?". Bruce asked.

"I don't know. He didn't say his name. I heard giggling in the background. He spoke what seemed like poetry. Maybe riddles". She shrugged as she had a weird look in her eyes.

"The Riddler". Bruce gritted through his teeth.

"Who's that?". Harley asked.

"A very bad man. A friend of the Joker".

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm gonna fix the desk. You have a meeting in ten minutes".

He stood up and fixed his suit. "After the meeting, do you want to have a picnic at the park? It's sunny out".

"Yeah! That sounds nice". 'Bruce might be the man of my dreams! Boy, oh, boy, I hope he is'.

After the meeting they had a sheet and got some sandwiches. Harley sat on the swings and let the swing rock her slowly. "Push me, Bruce-y! Please?!". She shrieked.

He smiled and pushed her. He sat on the swing next to her as they enjoyed the feeling, of feeling on a roller coaster.

"Bruce, how come you haven't found the one for you, yet?". Harley asked curiously. 'A handsome man like him, I'm surprised he don't have a wife yet'.

He was sort of taken back. "Well , I have dated. But none of them have the qualities I look for. They were either jealous or too bitchy".

"And what do you look for, in a partner?". She asked.

"Smart. Good sense of humor. Good personality. And quick witted".

Harley reached out her hand and held Bruce's.

The joker and the Riddler took pictures from far away.


	7. Chapter 7

"No! Your supposed to laminate the picture, you idiot!". The joker yelled as he smacked the Riddler on the back of the head.

"HEY! Don't hit me!". The Riddler yelled.

"Well, do the job right!". the joker yelled.

The Riddler grabbed a phone and threw it at the joker's head. "Argh! You hit me with the phone, you dick!". The joker shirked.

The Riddler laughed. "Thou shall never mess with...The Riddler!". He grins.

The joker walked over to his friend. He wrapped his arms around The Riddler. "This is why I love you...Your so cute". He pets The Riddlers head. He raised an eyebrow at the joker.

"Yeah, Red. He's a super sweet guy!". Harley smiled as she twirled her hair.

"That's nice. He seems like a great guy, way better than clown face".

"Amen. I gotta go. Bruce is here".

"Have fun, and text me later. Get yourself some!". Red encourages.

Harley playfully rolls her eyes. "Pervert! Bye!". Harley laughs.

"I'd like you to join me for dinner tonight. We can have another picnic. But this time...By the lake".

Harley smiled at Bruce. "What should I wear?". She asks innocently.

"Anything you want". He smiles. "The picnic is at 7pm".

"Oh, I'll be there!". She says happily.

*At Harley's apartment*

"Should I dress casual?". Harley asks.

"How casual?". Red asks as she's eating ice cream.

"Like Capri pants and a shirt. Or a tom boy. Shorts and a jersey. Or yoga pants and a shirt. Or a dress".

"Hmm. Go with the yoga pants and a shirt. Show off what you got to him". Red nodded.

"Are you okay?". Harley asks.

"Yeah. Last night , I had sex!". Red was giggling.

"Oh, lord, I don't wanna know about it!". Harley covers her ears.

"Your a virgin, aren't you?". Red asks as she's smiling.

"No comment. I'm gonna shower and change".

*At the jokers place*

"Woah, what is this?!". the Riddler asks amused.

"That's a video of Harley. In the shower". The joker says. "Hehehe, it's a shame I never got to hit that! haha".

"Buddy, I believe you're asexual. You wouldn't know what to do with that, if you had instructions!". The Riddler provoked.

The joker rolls his eyes. "You know what? Don't!". The joker looks at him with disgust.

The Riddler roars at the joker.

The joker gives him a look.

Harley arrives by the lake. She sees Bruce with a polo shirt and shorts on. He's holding a flower for her. "You look stunning, Harley!".

"Aw, thanks! You look really great!".

"I got this for you". Bruce gives her the flower.

"Wow, it's beautiful!". Harley beams.

"I-I didn't know whether to get you a dozen roses, or just one". He says nervously.

"Aw, it's fine. I prefer one flower. Thank you, it's really sweet!". He kisses her on the cheek.

"Harley, I have to ask you-what the hell?". Bruce looks from afar.

"What? Bruce, what's wrong?". she asks concerned.

Harley looks at what Bruce sees. The joker and The Riddler skipping in circles and holding hands.

They sing loudly, "HARLEY AND BATMAN SITTING IN A TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!".

"How do they know we're here?". She asks.

"I don't know. Do you want to stay or leave?".

"Anywhere you are".

"Harley, look at me. Please. Will you, uhm, be my girlfriend?".

"Yes!". She jumps on him and kisses him. Harley's phone vibrates. She gets a video message.

It's a picture of The joker and The Riddler.

"Haaaaarrrley! Don't fear the darkness-fear the shadow!". The joker says. "Hehehe".

"Roses are Red. Violets are Blue. Not only do I have a surprise, but I want a FULL taste...of you". The Riddler winked.


	8. Chapter 8

*Flash back*

Harley sobbed out, "No one has ever cared for me like you do, J!".

He gave her a soft look. "Oh, Harley. I care about you. I'll protect you". He put his hand on her hand.

"R...R-really?". She asks as she whimpered.

"Of course". He smiled at her.

"I love you!". She cried out.

"Yeah". The joker said plainly. "The feeling is mutual".

"J?".

"Yeah?".

"Please...Don't be like my parents and the rest of the family who never cared about me".Harley practically pleaded.

"I won't, baby face".

"J? Let's make love".

"In this room?". He asks a bit shocked.

Harley nodded.

"Sorry, I'm not interested". The joker rejected her and her sexual need.

"Can we cuddle, then?".

Not really secretly caring he shrugged as he said, "I guess".

She laid down next to him and put her head on his stomach. "Being ignored my whole life is tough on me. It led me to think and persuade myself that, no man will love me. But you do. You're so precious to me, J!". Harley cooed.

"Good to know". As the joker rolled his eyes and let her feelings roll off his back.

"I want to have your kids". Harley blurted out.

"I'd make a terrible father, Harley". The joker said feeling uneasy and kind of annoyed, hoping she'd get off him.

"That's not true. You'd make a _great_ father!".

He ignored her.

"I won't let no one touch you, puddin'. I can't imagine if you ever left me, or if they separate you from me. I think my boss knows about us. But I don't give a shit. I want to be with you, forever".

"Great". The joker mumbled sarcastically.

"Huh?". Harley asked.

"Nothing, baby face".

*At the house*

"Harley, you stupid whore!". The joker shouted.

"What I do?". Harley asked scared of her puddin'.

"I say the punchlines around here, got it?!". He yelled.

"Yes sir". She squealed feeling frightened.

"Mistah J! Don't let the Bman hurt me, or take me!".

"He could kill you for all I care, Harley!".

She gave him a look. "You don't mean that, do you? Tell me you don't mean that!". She sobbed on his chest as he refuses to comfort her or hold her.

"I do". The joker says calmly. "NOW GET OUT!". He screams. He carries Harley and throws her out the house. "And don't call me puddin".He mutters.

"Harley?". The joker says.

Harley is asleep, crying on the outside but dying on the inside that her puddin' abuses her.

He gets on top of her and kisses her neck. "I'm horny, Harley".

"Well, I'm not. Have you been drinking? Your breathy is yucky!".She snarls as she sniffles.

"Shut up!". He slaps her. "I want sex". He kisses her but she tries to turn over but his strength is too much for her.

Harley wakes up feeling the sweat on her body. She looks around still scared of her nightmares from her and Mistah J.

A/n: Should I keep this going? What do you think? Do you like it, Jared?

Jared leto: The joker is pretty obsessive. I never seen his character like this, when it comes to Harley.I like it!

Me: Thanks!

The joker: I still don't like it.

me: No one asked you.

The joker: Well then...


End file.
